


Holiest of Holy

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Holiest of Holy

狄兰达尔家的骑兵中最近流传着这样的午夜话题——那个库尔西昂家的骑士，气宇不凡，相貌堂堂，天生的风流韵致，却对主动示好的千金美人们兴趣寡淡，原因是，他实际喜欢的是男人。

“那他喜欢的是哪个男人呢？”

“那还用问，当然是谢弗洛顿家的小儿子咯！”

“怪不得他们每天同进同出，黏得跟面包上的枫糖浆似的，听说他们晚上都……”

“可谢弗洛顿家的不是只要女人的吗？当年骑兵团里那些瞧他样子娇滴滴的，想玩玩他的家伙们，下场我可都还记得呢！”

“……过去是这样没错，可库尔西昂家的身手也不在他之下吧？脸又好看，不管是靠外表还是武力，拿下那个漂亮小子倒也不是不可能。”

“所以说怎么着？来一注吗？我做庄，赔率1:5怎么样？”

“1:5也太小家子气了，给个1:11我就押！”

“我说你们还真的……呃！”

利刃出鞘的声音在死寂的夜里格外分明，帐篷里夜谈的声音戛然而止。再不怕死的人都明白，这说明外面的人听得见他们说的话，并且对此感到十分恼火。躺卧在里面的士兵们纷纷闭眼假装熟睡，个别机灵的已经想好该如何把自己摘干净。

可帐篷外的人始终没有进来，里面的人自然也不知外面是谁。军官无法处置不知具体是谁的人，而黑暗里的人也不知道自己的小秘密被谁发现。这是严酷的战争环境中，个别军官对无伤大雅的坏习惯网开一面的常用方式。双方两不知，等到太阳升起，这件事便过去了。

已经离开那间帐篷很远，让勒努的剑仍紧握在手中，他的皮肤隔着手套紧压在剑柄上，软革的内衬在巨大的压力下磨出细小的裂痕。今天是他的队伍负责守夜，为了万无一失，这位恪尽职守的骑士亲自在营地里巡逻，细心地检查着各处岗哨和暗卡，确保哨兵们没有打瞌睡，防御设施也没有损坏。他方才只是觉得士兵的夜谈时间太过长久，会影响第二天的作战，打算上前提醒他们注意军纪，却没想到听到了那样令他面红耳赤的内容。他很想冲进去把他们揍一顿，阻止他这么做的是怒火中烧时依然残存的几分理智。

把事情闹大的话就会人尽皆知，自己的狂怒免不了被添油加醋，成为那些长舌的人将这无稽之谈坐实的凭据。众口铄金之下，阿代尔斐尔本人也说不定会相信传言，认为自己跟他亲近是怀着不轨之心。

他会跟我绝交的，让勒努在心里断言。或许他会看在曾一起并肩的份上不把我大卸八块，但二人的情分也会到此为止。

正是怀着这样的思度，让勒努虽然羞愤难当，却极力克制住自己的冲动，以极大的意志力拖动脚步，慢慢移到远处。值夜的哨兵看着他在夜色中缓缓行走，表情严肃，眉头紧锁，也只当他是为白天的战事担忧。只有他那把陪伴他多年的剑知道，他此刻心里沸腾得如同翻滚的熔岩，灵魂正承受着烧灼般的痛苦。

我还是跟阿代尔斐尔保持一些恰当的距离吧。

营地夜晚的风阵阵轻拂，让勒努渐渐冷静下来，他仔细思考着那些流言中提到的所谓事实根据，不管是战斗中的相互守望，还是平日的形影不离，甚至有时候夜晚同睡一个帐篷，都是属实的情况。战友们历经生死，相互依靠，有比普通朋友更深厚的感情和更亲密的行为是被默许的。可自己过去从未对他人表现出特别的青睐，唯一格外在意的人还恰好是曾经因为姿容俊秀而被多次骚扰未遂的美少年。在外人眼里这些事情一经组合，可不就很容易变成他们所想的那样吗？

让勒努觉得心里一阵酸涩，他珍惜那些与阿代尔斐尔亲密无间的时光，可如果距离是维持这份友谊的唯一办法，那他也甘愿忍受疏离的折磨。

作为骑士，忠诚与荣誉高于一切，他们发过关于胜利的誓言，因此战场上的并肩会一如既往。但其他方面不是不能改变，就先从停止夜晚同室就寝开始，再逐渐减少战斗之余的接触，慢慢地让大家发现二人除战友之外再无别的感情。

下了这样的决心，让勒努第二天用餐时将自己的队伍排在了角落，与阿代尔斐尔所在的方向正好是对角线，避免因为离得近自然而然坐到一起的机会。他隐隐地觉得阿代尔斐尔似乎是往这边看过一眼，但他没有回头，专注于眼前的饭食，味同嚼蜡。

傍晚驻扎时，让勒努又主动承担视察周围情况的职责，带着士兵们一路走到了河边，又翻过山丘，久久没有回到营地。军队里最出色的两个骑士同时离开是不明智的，因此阿代尔斐尔别无选择地留在篝火与帐篷之间，他为让勒努特意留了晚餐，担心他回来太迟没有肉吃。可让勒努直到深夜才率队归来，径直回到下属为他准备的帐篷里，很快便熄了灯火，也不知道究竟有没有吃过饭。

第二天他们与龙族的眷属遭遇，阿代尔斐尔所在的队伍首当其冲，恰是群龙出现的方向。这位年轻的骑士拔剑迎击，将飞在前头的几只双足飞龙斩杀落地后，忽然想起让勒努的队伍似乎在后方，回头确认时却听见自己熟悉的声音近在耳侧。让勒努不知何时来到他的身边，银刃滴血，盾牌上挂着破碎的爪片。尽管对方背对着自己看不见他的面容，阿代尔斐尔的心却安稳如磐石，甚至暗自嘲笑自己方才的多心。

然而他到晚上又惴惴不安起来，让勒努恢复前一日的独来独往，整晚都坐在士兵们中间，听他们聊些他过去不感兴趣的话题。阿代尔斐尔不便掺和他跟部下的相处，只好待在自己这边的篝火前，把自己的脸颊烤成玫瑰色。他愈发确定自己从让勒努身上感觉到的冷漠不是错觉，有什么难以名状的东西阻隔在二人之间，看不见摸不着，难以逾越。好像空气凝固成的高墙，咫尺之遥，却怎么也推不开，难以摸清对方的心意。

是我无意中有过冒犯，让他生气了吗？那也该直接告诉我才是啊！我是不可理喻？还是难以沟通？

阿代尔斐尔躺在自己的帐篷里望着头顶上那一小方黑夜，翻覆难眠。盖在他身上的被子有些过于单薄，从未有过的寒意侵蚀着他，拼命地裹紧自己也无济于事，那森森的冰冷源自更深的地方。

这种令人窒息的日子终于随着战事的暂时结束而结束。让勒努与阿代尔斐尔获得短暂的休假，回到皇都各自的寓所。阿代尔斐尔仍然是那个贵族宴会中占尽美人们如花笑靥的风流娇子，是不断更换着女主角的桃色新闻中恒定的中心人物，是妒意浓浓的男人们最讨厌见到的对手。而让勒努跟过去一样，没什么和女性有关的花边消息，他甚至连晚宴都懒得出席，阿代尔斐尔连远远看一眼他，确认对方近况的机会都没有。置身于鲜花与蜜糖的包围中，阿代尔斐尔的心里却苦涩得像有一颗橄榄化在里面。

战事很快会重临，眼下的闲暇随时会结束，如果重新跟让勒努在战场上并肩，自己心绪万千繁芜丛杂，恐怕难以像过去那样与对方坦诚相护。这将会成为我们致命的弱点，阿代尔斐尔心想，一定要尽快结束这种耗心费神的冷战。

“让勒努，我们谈谈好吗？”

阿代尔斐尔穿着便装出现在让勒努的住所门前，坚持不懈地敲了半天房门也没动静。他是想假装不在吗？阿代尔斐尔无奈叹气，又不是不了解我，我完全可以从外面把门拆下的。正当阿代尔斐尔开始认真考虑要不要这么做的时候，另一边传来门锁咔嗒的声音。

“请进吧，阿代尔斐尔。”让勒努穿着丁香色的晨衣，经过仔细梳理的紫色长发披散在肩头，他引阿代尔斐尔穿过走廊来到内室，在半遮掩的窗帘前停下，转身问，“请问找我有什么事吗？”

“让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔抿了抿嘴唇，他事先想过无数种开场白，却在与对方四目相对的瞬间忘得一干二净，他有些犹豫，最终决定开门见山，“我听到一些……关于我们的流言蜚语，说你接近我是为了……不知道你是否对此也略有所闻？”

“有。”让勒努点点头，脸上波澜不惊，手里杯中的液体却涟漪阵阵。该来的还是来了，让勒努早有觉悟。他饮尽杯中之酒，将容器放置一边，将阿代尔斐尔因为羞耻而故意省略的部分补完，“说我特意接近，是对你这位美少年有所欲图。”

“是，我是这么听说的。”阿代尔斐尔的眼睑粉淡纤长，垂下时像石竹花瓣最外的轮廓，他的本能让他想回避让勒努的视线，可他性格中的勇敢又让他坚持要看着对方的眼睛，“……所以，他们说的是真的吗？”

“你相信吗？”让勒努问，目光里闪过一丝悲伤，他不动声色地将视线焦点聚到阿代尔斐尔的眉心，这样对方不会那么容易察觉自己其实不敢面对他审视的目光。

“我本来是不信的……”阿代尔斐尔回答，绯红色的云霞爬上他的脸颊，蝶羽样的睫毛投下翕动的阴影，“我仔细回忆过我们的相识，我们的战斗，多少次并肩作战，几回性命相托……让勒努你表现出的关心和友爱看起来都是绝对无私的。我无法将你跟那些趣味糟糕又行为恶心的家伙联系到一起。”说到这里，阿代尔斐尔顿了顿，话锋一转，“……可我后来渐渐相信了，如今见到你我就更信了。”

“哦，是吗？”让勒努极力保持平静地问，“是为什么呢？”

“为什么？你猜猜是为什么呢？”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里是可笑又可气的神色，颤抖的肩头暴露出这位矜持的贵族少年不常有的激动，“……你刻意地回避我，以为这样我就不会怀疑，可这种欲盖弥彰的把戏我在贵族小姐们那早受够了！”

阿代尔斐尔说得太快，有些喘不过气来，他看到让勒努的眼睛里充满错愕和惊讶，心想自己现在这模样，大概跟让勒努过去看到的那个举止优雅的自己截然不同。可他既然喜欢，就该知道平日看似冷静无瑕的自己，真实面目中也会有惊心疯狂的部分。

“阿代尔斐尔，你听说我……”让勒努从未见过阿代尔斐尔处于这样摧枯拉朽的情绪洪潮中，各种复杂的感情在那明媚娇贵的面孔上交替出现，好像一块宝石反射着四处的光芒，华贵美丽，又让人难以分辨真实的颜色。“我……”

“为什么呢？让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔像是没有听见一般，他好不容易才有勇气说出内心真实所想，想要他停下来除非用那把刚剑切断他的气管。他声音如玫瑰花的尖刺，目光如出鞘的白刃，固执地要揭穿让勒努最后的伪装，“为什么你现在不敢看我的眼睛？你以为我是谁呢？我可是皇都的社交圈里有名的光辉剑阿代尔斐尔！不想看别人眼睛就盯着额头？你以为这种招数我在别人那里没见过？”

“阿代尔，我真的……”阿代尔斐尔的话像一把利剑扎进让勒努的心脏，他深吸一口气，才发现自己的右手不知何时已抚在心口，一副被戳穿后不打自招的样子，便没了底气。

“你真的怎么样呢？”缺氧般的难受让阿代尔斐尔的语速有所缓和，他眼睛里的情绪也因为经过发泄而有所减弱，“说啊，让勒努！你是想说之前没有故意疏远我？还是要告诉我对我不理不睬的原因跟那些传闻半点关系都没有呢？”

“我……”让勒努原本组织好的解释被对方这么一问，变得无法出口。阿代尔斐尔提出的两个问题，答案都是肯定的，可如果承认这两个事实，那别的不是事实的东西，就更加百口莫辩。他本就不如阿代尔斐尔有那夜莺般的巧舌，此时便更想不到说什么合适。于是他什么都没有说，收拾起自己最后的冷静，走到沙发边坐下，他已经站不住了。

阿代尔斐尔的视线追随着他而去，他的呼吸比方才平静，他觉得自己心里多少舒服些了。可让勒努的沉默让他难受，不管传闻是真是假，不管他对自己抱着什么样的想法，阿代尔斐尔都希望能够听到对方亲口说出来。

“我无话可说。”这声音轻微得如同叹息，让勒努斜靠在沙发上，眼睛望向自己的剑与盾，他不知道自己在看什么，可眼睛只要没闭上，视线就总得有个落处。

“……所以你是默认了？”意外地，阿代尔斐尔的反应十分平静，如同海啸前向后退却的潮水，又如同暴风的宁静的中心，可实际上，这是雷雨骤停后剩一地枯枝落叶的死寂。让勒努故意别开的侧脸如大理石雕刻般棱角分明，面部的肌肉微微抖动，这没有逃过阿代尔斐尔锐利的目光。

事到如今，再怎么辩解都无济于事了吧？可让勒努也不愿承认自己没做过的事情，没有过的想法。他既没摇头，也不点头，只是语气平淡，有些答非所问地说：“如你所愿，阿代尔斐尔，一切如你所愿。”你愿意相信就相信吧，想要跟我断交就断交吧，若是还嫌不够，剑就在旁边，我绝不还手。

阿代尔斐尔有些疑惑，燎原的赤霞自他脸上褪去，只余淡淡的玫瑰色。见到让勒努默认确实喜欢自己后，他的恼怒反而烟消云散。比起事实本身，他原本更在意的便是让勒努拒绝沟通，一味隐瞒的态度。他抬手理了理自己的头发，重新扣好崩开的袖扣，缓慢地靠近让勒努。

阿代尔斐尔的逼近使让勒努不得不回头去看他，不论好友对他作出什么样的宣判，这位骑士都打算全盘接受。

“如我所愿？”阿代尔斐尔挑挑眉，坐让勒努身边，墙壁上投射着两人并排的剪影，看起来亲密无间。

让勒努点点头，稍微错开视线，重复了一遍，“如你所愿。”

接下来发生的事情如讽刺剧的高潮般出乎意料，日后两人每每回忆起当时的状况，都会笑作一团。

阿代尔斐尔凑过去在让勒努的脸颊上轻轻停留，而让勒努在感觉到有什么火热的东西贴上自己冰冷的面颊，又立刻意识到那是什么之后，猛地将阿代尔斐尔一把推开，让那从未被人拒绝过的俊美少年重重跌坐到地上。

“你干什么？！”两个人的声音几乎同时响起，难分彼此。

“阿代尔斐尔你疯了吗？”让勒努像受了什么刺激般猛然站起身，见阿代尔斐尔似乎跌得不轻，又俯下身将他扶起来，“你这么做是在故意诱惑我吗？”

“什么？明明是你在喜欢我吧？”阿代尔斐尔训练有素，身体远比外表所见的强韧，可见让勒努向自己伸出了手，便顺势借着他手臂的力量站起来，“我成全你不好吗？”

“成全？”让勒努哑然，万万没想到阿代尔斐尔会是这样的反应，按理说他不该拂袖而去，或者赏自己一套圣盾猛击吗？

“我认真地想过了，如果让勒努你真的喜欢我该怎么办。”阿代尔斐尔拉着让勒努的手，两人一同坐下。这位年轻英俊的骑士琉璃色的眸子里闪耀着光，他看着让勒努色彩别致的眼睛，如同看着战女神塑像上的蓝宝钻，有些羞赧地说，“我从来只喜欢女孩，如果让我选的话我不会接受男性，多好看都不行。可我也珍惜和让勒努之间的，所有事情。我们是战友，但又不止是这样。我无法描述这种感受，我的词汇里任何一个现成的形容，用来描述它都会大大偏离实际。我想来想去，干脆问自己，如果是让勒努的话，我可以接受吗？”

“你竟然考虑过这样的事情？”要不是那双湖色的眼睛里写满认真，让勒努绝对会以为对方在开玩笑。

“是的，我考虑了很久，可最后的答案却显而易见。”阿代尔斐尔的声音轻柔，带着真挚，甚至虔诚，如同圣歌台上唱诗的男孩，“我甚至可以为你去死啊，让勒努！还有什么不可以接受的呢？虽然因为取向的关系，我大概未必会从中感到愉悦，可我会以你的快乐为快乐，那样便不会难受了。”

“不不不，阿代尔斐尔。”阿代尔斐尔这话若是说给皇都的贵族小姐听，对方估计会高兴到晕厥，可让勒努只觉得自己的头比刚才还疼了，“你没明白，这件事从头到尾整个就错得离谱！”

“我可不觉得这有什么错，你情我愿不是吗？况且，让勒努，我的朋友，你不管心里怎么想，却也没有跟那些恶心的家伙一样想要通过武力勉强我就范呀？”阿代尔斐尔想要靠近对方些，却发现让勒努在往后退，极力保持距离。古怪甚至有些滑稽的表情落到薄荷色的眼睛里，使这双美目的主人泛起笑意，“……虽然我们能力不相上下，你也未必能成功，可偷袭的话说不定也……”

“停！”哈罗妮在上，阿代尔斐尔的脑子里都装着些什么乱七八糟的玩意？让勒努实在是听不下去，只好出声制止这位想象力丰富的好友再继续说些什么不着边际的话，“阿代尔斐尔，我可从来没有承认过对你有那种想法……不不，我是根本就从来没这么想过！我一直当你是我最亲密的战友，可以交付生命，但从没想过要从你那拿回任何不属于这种情谊的东西。”

“咦？诶诶诶？”这下哑口无言的变成阿代尔斐尔，他从对方的眼睛里看出一片真心，没有半点谎言存在的余地。

“那些流言，我也不知从何而起，旁人怎么想，我也无法左右。我只是不愿你也相信那些话，对我产生误会，才希望跟你保持些距离，好让流言在传到你的耳里前止息。哪知道，所有的这些在你看来，反而……阿代尔斐尔，我也不认为肉体关系有什么不洁，我把那当做是爱人间最坦诚的契约，可我更不认为我们之间的亲密需要再增添任何原本就没有的成分。阿代尔斐尔，我视我们的友谊为不容玷污之物，所以才会……”

“我明白了，让勒努，我对我们的友谊也抱有相同的看法。”阿代尔斐尔的微笑温暖柔和，可以融化不融之雪，可以驱散永恒之冬。虽然还是有那么些意难平，觉得让勒努应该第一时间找自己商量，不过想象了一下“啊，我的朋友，虽然许多人都说我对你有意思，但我其实没有，所以别信”这种台词，阿代尔斐尔觉得别说是让勒努，就连自己都说不出。越是要解释，就越会听起来像掩饰，阿代尔斐尔在这方面颇有心得。“人和人之间的关系有很多种，但凡是发自内心，就没有优劣之分，最重要的是尊重它真实的本色，珍惜跟自己产生这种联系的人。”

“是的，阿代尔斐尔，这正是我心中所想。””让勒努微笑着同意友人的看法，脸颊被吻过的地方隐隐发烫，那不是他想要的，却使他感动万分。“……所以我们还是不要勉强自己做一些，没有必要，自己也不喜欢的，额外的事情吧。”

“嗯，如你所愿，也如我所愿。”阿代尔斐尔的声音变得活泼起来，他靠近让勒努，以眼神向好友确认。“那我们还是跟过去一样？”

“像过去一样，不曾改变，也不会改变。”让勒努点点头，又小心翼翼地问，“……那你原谅我了吗？”

阿代尔斐尔摇摇头，见好友面色一沉，连忙轻笑着说：“你从一开始就没有做错过什么事，因此也就没什么可原谅的。倒是我，没有及时体会你的用心，还那样误会你。我现在恨不得把那些话统统咽回去！”

“比起那些我已经忘得一干二净的话，还是来吃点别的东西怎么样？你喜欢索姆阿尔栗子蛋糕吗？我可以根据你的口味改改配方，喜欢淡一些的我就少放点枫糖，喜欢浓一些的我就加点奶油。”让勒努认为他们已经在这个话题上耗了太久，是时候把注意力转移到更美好的，可以带来快乐的事物上去了。

“你除了下厨就没有别的消遣吗？”窗外日光斜射，阿代尔斐尔觉得站在夕阳淡金色光辉中的让勒努分外好看，淡漠疏离的氛围消失，薰衣草发色的精灵看起来和蔼又容易亲近。

阿代尔斐尔不打算告诉让勒努的是，他那双粉紫异色的剔透眼瞳，和背后隐隐透出的诚挚之心，像永不熄灭的光明，是这位面带绯色的光辉事物收集者此生所藏最珍贵的圣物。而让勒努背过身时想的，却是外面那位美丽的骑士远胜过外表光辉的灵魂，他是何等幸运，竟然能够被这样的纯粹圣洁所接纳。

在那之后他们坦然并肩，无惧任何议论。流言因他们的再度亲密兴盛过短暂的时间后，又由于没有什么新的猛料而逐渐被遗忘。街头巷尾的人和深夜无聊的士兵们很快又有了新的余兴话题，不过这就与两位骑士无关了。

2018-10-15


End file.
